Villainous
by chachingmel123
Summary: John died and vowed if he was ever reborn, he won't be a loser. He is reborn with a system and beings his first steps into major villainhood.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: John died and vowed if he was ever reborn, he won't be a loser. He is reborn with a system and beings his first steps into major villainhood.

I do not own Young Justice.

Enjoy!

Be a good person, the world will reward you.

The lies that were told only work for the few.

The fact of the matter was, being a good person, John was stepped on by the bad people.

The bad people got the girls, had the money, got the opportunities in life, had the money and made connections with high up people.

Self-taught self-defence can only get you so far, his life had been hell day in and day out.

He was grateful that he didn't have a family because he wouldn't be able to protect them.

Even in his death, he was alone and he had a huge debt on his head from people costly stealing his card and depleting his bank account.

He just screamed weakly.

Damn it.

If he got reborn again, he wanted to be strong, strong enough not to be trampled upon.

He wanted people to fear him and be cool.

He died right then.

[System booting up]

[You'll now be reborn into universe: Young Justice]

[Welcome to the Villainous system]

[Lucky Aura activated: 10 minutes]

[Aura Activated: 10 minutes]

He suddenly heard.

"Shit! We're surrounded! I know we couldn't pull off this heist!"

"The cops are here!"

He looked and saw four guys in robbers get up, all of them were holding weapons and two were holding duffle bags.

And that when they noticed him.

Him, who now had the face of an older teenager, was wearing a black hoody over a red shirt, black pants, sneakers, his hair was black and short but his eyes were fierce and red.

He looked strong.

Both groups stared at each other.

"Who the hell, are you?" Shouted one man holding a gun who was now pointing at him.

Shit.

John was scared.

He was really scared, he was about to beg for his life and even hamulate himself to stay alive.

But when he thought about that, he remembered all the ass kicking he endured from childhood to adulthood.

Suddenly they all heard.

"OPEN UP! YOU HAVE EXACTLY 2 MINUTES UNTIL WE BUST THIS DOOR DOWN!" Shouted what was clearly a chef of police.

All the men flinched.

Perhaps.

He can bluff.

Bluff, his way out of this?

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Shouted the man on the right.

He didn't realise he was smiling.

Shit.

"I'm smiling because you all got yourself into an amusing situation," he said.

"What was that, kid!" Shouted another man.

"You guys get caught, I'll just leave," he said, before turning around not showing how the guns terrified him and he was about to wet himself. "But the question is. Do you guys went to leave with me?"

Just then they heard a bang, and he began to calmly 'leave'.

"Shit!" One guy said the pressing issue forced them to trust that he wasn't bs them.

"You better know where your going kid," said another.

He did not but he couldn't show fear right now, he kept walking down the halls into he found an elevator.

They all got in.

He calmly pressed the basement button because if there was anything worthwhile it would always be in the basement.

They heard the sound of the door been blown open and they dropped to the basement fast.

He didn't show how he wanted to scream and managed to not look effected when he stepped out.

They saw a normal basement but.

There were two metal doors and it was wide open.

All of them were surprised but he couldn't show it.

The chances that there was something like this was one in a billion.

"Are you guys coming?" He said, confidently.

They followed him and they walked through it into a tunnel.

A plastic tunnel and the door at the end was also slightly open.

Again what were the chances of that?

He bluffed the huge pull he did to open it bigger, making it look like nothing to them and then stepped in.

They stepped into a gold mind of robbers heaven.

Money.

Lots and lots of money!

"Oh, my God!" Said somebody behind him and then all four men ran in front and began pocketing the cash greedy, they even dumped what they previously got which was weapons.

"We're rich!" Shouted one of them.

All four men drove in and collected the cash and he wanted to do so as well.

But if he showed that he needed money wouldn't they know he was a small timer?

But still.

There was a money wall blocking him.

"There is a wall on the other side and this place is swarming with cops." He said. "Tick Tock"

And then he thrust his way through, he grabbed several stacks under the camouflage that they could only see his back.

He trusted into all in his pocket, ignoring the papercuts now he had a reason to put his hand in his pocket, by the time he reached the door he was heavier in the pockets.

The door came open and it revealed an emergency escape route.

They all went through it and found themselves outside, in a park, coming out of some steel doors on the ground.

The impossible situation they found themselves in was no more.

He kept his absolute shock under wraps but all the men looked shocked.

"W-Were at the park," said one of them.

"Well, that was fun" he smirked, he then began walking away as if it was a normal night for him.

Leaving all four men with more money they had ever seen in their lives and standing in a park alone.

They didn't know the doors locked right behind them as well, from a fail-safe that they happened to make it through in the delayed time.

"Charles. Who was that kid?" Said one man to their leader.

"I don't know," said the leader. "But we need to thank our lucky stars that we ran into him. Now let's go before somebody calls us out"

All of them left, abandoning their thief masks and suits, showing the normal clothes underneath and then split ways.

Four black men in a group, at night, carrying fro full duffle bags was suspicious.

[Lucky has come to an end]

[Aura has come to an end]

His eyes turned black and his true face of being scared was shown as he ran, wanting this all to be a dream.

[LEVEL UP!]

[Repuation+20]

[Skill of observation Unlocked]

[Intimadation Skill Unlocked]

[Daily spin Unlocked]

Daily Spin? He thought stopping.

As soon as he echoed that in his mind, he saw a screen with a wheel in front of him and it began to spin.

He saw Invisible Skill, 20k cash, Martial arts skill, Heal potion, Light Steps, Golden Skill, Escape Skill, Clouded mind skill.

His eyes went to the golden skill and cash when it rolled.

The needle stopped and landed on...

Clouded Mind Skill.

A Skill that prevents the target from thinking clearly.

This is a good skill, especially when he saw his looks in that plastic tunnel.

He looked teenage instead of a fully grown man, and that meant the government would come after him if they saw him walk around at school time.

He began to walk through the streets looking for a motel because a hotel was too much.

He found a motel with a person who looked like they didn't care about their job and he said. "Excuse me. I would like to rent a room"

The person looked up when they heard the young voice.

[Mind Cloud activated]

"Alright," said the female. "It's 12 dollars a night."

The skill was still active when he put down a 50 bill.

She took it and gave him a room key that had clearly gone through many hands.

He grabbed it and began to find the door that had the number on the key on it and found a brown door.

He opened it and the room was terrible, it smelled and it was black.

No wonder it was so cheap, there wasn't even a tv but he could see his neighbours window and that had a flat screen tv in it.

He tried to turn on the lights.

Nothing.

Great.

He decided to observe and try to memorise the layout.

[Observation skill activated]

He reached his destination and he heard the sound of levelling up the skill.

He slept and woke up to the sound of the giant tv next door on red alert.

The room he woke up in was horrific, the bed was not kept and had stains and no doubt bugs.

He was out of it as soon as he saw it.

John peered out the window to another to see a family watching the news.

"Yes, some are calling it the heist that rocked the whole town," said a woman. "A group of men somehow found a vault and stole a total of 5.7 MILLION dollars. What makes this case even more shocking, is that the police surrounded the place and they still got away. How did they do it? Nobody knows. Was it an inside job or did they have help from a Meta-Human?"

He closed the window and walked back, making sure to draw the curtains while he counted his money.

In total, he had 76,000 thousand dollars.

He suddenly got an idea and put the money into the screen, that he saw pop up when he willed it.

It disappeared and there was an update.

Balance 76,000.

[Shop store is now online]

And then heaven opened up to him, he saw untraceable cellphones, expensive cellphones, clothes, masks, etc.

Holy crap.

The first thing he did was buy a laptop that came with anti-tracking software.

The 10 thousand laptop was well worth it.

He went on the internet and saw the news about superheroes and the heist.

He then began to search the web, going deeper and deeper, trying to find the dark web.

Knowing he couldn't be tracked, he eventually made his way to the disturbing part and paid a few to get into a group chat with criminals and people who should be in prison, under the name 'Villainous'

He knows people rolled their eyes but then he said.

"I've got a job that I'm willing to pay 20k for. Who wants it? For the simplicity of this job, it's only fair to give a price that fits."

There was a long silence, the large criminals didn't bat an eye but those who saw the money as huge immediately rung him up.

What do you need?

#A week later#

He watched as a riot broke out in a shopping mall.

"THIS GUY SAYING EVERYTHING IN THE MALL IS FREE! FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!" shouted a black man.

What?

The once peaceful Mall turned into a stampede of people grabbing goods and security was called and so was the police.

In the confusion, he robbed people as they stormed by, taking money from their wallets.

It was impossible to tell in the wave of people as he got out before the police arrived.

He used the backdoor and texted the guy the money.

It was the easiest 20k, the guy had ever made and only made.

John walked to another motel and put the money in, several thousands of dollars were collected and he poured that money into getting a harder skin and better eyesight.

Meanwhile online, the guy was boasting about his 20k making the sceptical less sceptical.

The guy was going on holiday, first class and all.

As for real life, the riot was on the news since people got hurt.

He got back from the shower, happily looking at his balance of a whopping 300, 000 dollars.

Thank you, stealing skill.

He went back into the motel room and logged into the chat.

He types in, looking for high school kids who want to make 500 bucks each to deface property.

The messages came flooding in, flooding in from wannabee gangster because no real gangster or criminal would even glance at easily 500.

And with this, the undercover cop in the group alerted the whole police force of the newbie called Bombshell.

He was entered as a grade D villain because he was a step up from the purse snatchers and shoplifter.

And scene!

Review/ fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Young Justice.

Enjoy!

A security guard for a university was passing by when be saw a group of teenagers defacing the school.

"Hey!" Yelled the man.

They group turned to him to reveal each of them were wearing half masks before they ran and split but made sure to capture it all on video for the group to see.

"Easiest 500 ever made!" Shouted the guy in the background as he was chased.

They all managed to escape and got notified about the balance.

#Another City#

"We would like to thank our good friend Villainous for making this party possible" said a punk looking guy with full makeup on stage before he yelled. "NOW LETS GO WILD!"

The music was blasted higher on the street and people blocked the road that was soon filled with fleeing ordinaring people and curse words from the music.

Due to the size of the group, all the police nearby were called and even had to call for backup because there was simply too many, partying and causing damage.

They eventually tear gassed them but some managed to escape before they were gassed.

All those taken into custody told them Villianous told them to do it.

He was moving up in the world.

#Bank of island all over the country#

A group ran into each bank, guns in hand and masks on.

"EVERYBODY GET THE HELL DOWN!" Yelled the leader, before shooting and scaring the costumers who immediately went down.

There was some movement and a gun shot later, the person reaching for the Help button under the desk died on the spot.

There was an uproar of fear.

This wasn't their first heist, these guys were professional.

"Empty all your wallets now!" Yelled the leader as the bags opened and everybody in fear of their lives began to pour this money in, another guy had a cell phone out and recorded this.

150k for this, more then enough to get nice cars after this.

#Police#

"Oh, my God. How can money create such Choas?" Said the undercover cop at her desk, videos were being shared in the group and it depicted criminals and people who were desperate for money going on a rampage.

Slowly normal people who wanted to make easy money were being introduced to Villainous and getting hooked on the person like a drug.

And who could blame them? They were making more money in a single job then most people made in several months.

Villianous was specially targeting the poor countries in the east who were not as strong when it came to the regulation crime.

Families were turned to criminals and hooked on Villainous to survive.

The money and the mind set to give it to lowly people was making Villainous bleed into the mainstream cloud.

"I thought this person was D but what is this?" She said, actually scared and how does this person have money to be doing this?

This person isn't just trying to be tough, he wants to see the world burn.

She began to call a number that all officers were told about from Day one.

"Hello, FBI" she said.

And if she was calling FBI, you can only imagine how aware the most wanted Villans were becoming of Villianous.

#Lex Corp#

On a laptop screen was guy on a motorcycle that was dragging a human being by a chain in a mall.

"WOOOHHOOO!" Shouted the guy in the background. "I'm getting pained paid 20k for this! 20k!"

This incident was being live streamed and the comments were less sympathetic to the guy who could get killed any moment and more enjoying the show and asking if it was true he was getting for this.

The phone rang and he showed the notification of his balance being updated with the money.

He said to the camera. "Hey Villianous. If you need to be shown more stuff, hit me up, man. You just paid for my student debt. Debt free at 19, baby!"

His confession especially got the attention of people who had to get loans to go to college and would be working decades to pay it off.

"This person has quiet the sadistic side" said Luther watching the videos of people doing unethical things for Villianous in his office, even going so far as murder somebody to get money. "Has the lab found out who this person is?"

"No sir" said his assistant. "If we do get a signal, the signal is constantly bouncing around. This person is using a very advanced pieces of machinery"

Laptops were getting advanced all the time, soon they will replace those huge server box that companies used for Data.

"However, if we do get a signal, there is no ID on it" she said. "It's like this person doesn't exist"

"Just like any good criminal" said Lex. "If we can't find this person, then police will have even worse luck." Before he did his own analysis. "This person is calculating. Sadastic. Somebody over the age of the school limit because their online all the time or a drop out. There is noth-"

And then everybody in the chat got a notification from Villianous.

It was a live stream.

What they saw next changed Villianous statues completely.

It was the superheroes Artemis and Nightwing heading down an alleyway.

Everybody watched as they want to a photobooth, thinking they were alone and then what they saw next shocked them.

The booth scanned them and said. "Identification Artemis. Identification Robin" and then the booth opened up and they went through.

Everybody was extremely interested in this and Villainous posted exactly where this was.

And then he posted it online for the whole world to see.

The reaction was swift and those nearby began to run to the booth after watching the video.

Major villains who were nearby also began journeying there as well.

#Inside the weapon vault#

Artemis and Nightwing were looking around when Nightwinv suddenly got a very urgent call from Batman.

"NIGHTWING! YOU AND ARTEMIS GET OUT NOW! I JUST SAW A CLIP OF YOU AND ARTEMIS GOING INTO THE VAULT. ITS BEEN SHARED. ITS BEEN COMPRIMISED. I REPEAT ITS BEEN COMPRISMISED!"

Nightwings eyes went wide and that's when they heard many voices suddenly appearing from beyond the walls.

"I think this is the place" shouted somebody.

"What" began Artemis as the wall began to shake.

Nightwing set up bombs up within a few seconds and grabbed Artemis to the nearest exit.

Online, the world watched this chaos before they heard giant explosions from the other side of the wall, the public stepped back and then ran when the explosions began to crack the wall apart.

When the smoke cleared, they all saw the remains of what was clearly a secret room now in ruins.

This was live streamed to the whole group.

"Holy hell, its real" said the villain Mamoth in a bunker, looking over his shoulders were his former cell mates, he laughed when he said. "Man, I wish I had seen them panic"

But this wasn't the end.

Now the public went in and got out the remains of the weapons heroes used.

It would catch quiet something online, especially those who have history in restoring weapons.

"Oh my. The Justice League will be pissed" said Joker seeing the live stream.

He loved it.

And pissed could not even describe what was going on in the Watch Tower as the world watched the public ransack a now destroyed secret room for weapons.

#Watch Tower#

"No cameras?" Said Wonderwoman as they all watched a crucial part of that area go down.

"We chose that spot because there was no cameras" said Flash. "The only thing saving us when somebody enviably decides to mass-produced it, is that it's old tech and we have technology to count it."

But this person wasn't done pissing them off, on all shopping fronts they were selling these weapons to the highest bidder with videos of the weapons using a clearly fake background, as if to give a middle finger to the league.

Something that had villains everywhere laughing in hysteric but also buying.

They decided they liked Villianous.

"I got somebody to contact." Said Wonderwom "In the meantime, we will find out who this is and put a stop to this. They just took down a crucial point for us, using the public and are profiting from this. Nightwing and Artemis carelessness cost them this base"

First the trafficking Meta humans and now this.

Could this person be working for Lex Luther to destroy the league once and for all?

Seeing what happened with the critical point, Villianous was already on Batman radar and with the power of money, the person was encouraging people to commit crimes.

This wasn't how money was supposed to be used.

# A motel in Florida#

[Congraluations. You have unlocked the delivery system]

John blinked as he sipped on justice in beach clothing and on a better bed.

Suddenly a screen for the delivery method appeared before him, there was a normal tab and then there was the Meta human tab.

The normal tab had a warning about sending weapons or illegal things would be confiscated immediately and his current location will be exposed.

But the Meta.

There was so many Meta humans and they were much more expensive then the normal post office.

Well, with a couple of millions under his belt, he was very comfortable right now.

He began to narrow down his options, ellimating the females instantly due to muscle mass and how many criminals would try to kidnap her if they saw it was a woman.

He wasn't downright evil like that.

He went to the males and thought about speedsters which narrowed down his search from several thousand to 20.

His eyes drew to a red head who was a man but for some reason, he was a lot more expensive.

He was a couple of thousands above the rest.

"Wally West..." He said, he looked at his stats and discovered he wasn't even the fastest Speedstar available.

And then he saw what state he was currently in.

Death by Speed force?

He googled speed force and cringed when he saw how speedsters feared going to such a place.

The place was guarded by creatures called the Time Wriath who would come after you for simply entering it wrongly.

With Wally West speed, there was no way he wasn't dead.

Death by time, he didn't want to know how terrible that feels.

But wasn't it amazing that he could bring such a person back from such a horrific place?

He scrolled down and saw that being pushed out of the Speed Force alive would naturally bring him back much weaker then before, there may also be a hit in the mental and his ability to feel as well.

There was just so many negatives, that anybody would just gloss over this guy.

But for some reason John felt that this guy was special.

Incredibly special.

So he brought him.

[Congraluations, you have brought Wally West]

What appeared next was an unconscious man appearing in his delivery manue, he had cuts and bruises but he was wearing a battered version of the Kid Flash uniform.

His eyes were wide.

Either this guy likes to dress up or he had just brought the original kid flash.

He saw the mans health deterrate by the seconds, he finally got to use his healing potions and had to have the man drink at least 5 to get the effect to stop and he could heal.

Suddenly the man was healthy but his costume was a mess, he purchased a delivery factory and then he noticed an alert.

He opened it and saw the words.

[Who am I? Where am I?-Wally West]

It was in that moment, John decided that this was an extremely creepy system.

And scene!

Chapter 3, already on my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Young Justice.

Enjoy!

Being brought from the Speedforce was Death.

The first thing Wally West felt was an incredible amount of pain as if he was just forced back into a container that was way too small for him.

He wished he couldn't feel because it hurt so bad.

But it seemed an entity granted his wish and with a forced gulp, the pain washed away as if it was an illusion and Wally found himself in an empty factory.

Who was he? Why was he here?

He tried to remember but his mind was a complete blank.

But despite that he was overwhelmed with the feeling of being alive, being able to feel materials at the edge of his finger tips.

Somehow he knew, he wasn't supposed to be standing here and breathing.

He supposed his situation could be worse, he could have woken up in the middle of a pentagram and dead bodies littered around him.

He walked around, having no idea he appeared like a virtual pet on a screen to the owner of the factory.

"Man, I've been walking around for a bit but I haven't seen a single person" he said feeling extremely hungry.

John looked and suddenly Walley was in front of a banquet filled with all kind of food.

"Okay, that is freaky but at the same time awesome" he said, he was so hungry he didn't care where it came from.

The food tasted so good in his mouth and as he shoved it all into his gut, John was shocked to see him now down 200 dollars worth of food like it was nothing.

Wally was still going and John had to buy 300 dollars more before Wally finally closed the motor of a mouth and patted his stomach in satisfaction.

"So good" he said.

John decided to look up Wally stats and was worried about his current speed that was lower then before.

Thankfully, he could upgraded Wally with money but speed boosts were 20k a pop, it was understandable considering this was to push him past his limits to reach new ones.

He saw strength enhancements, mind protection and many more.

Jesus.

It was scary when he thought about the world he now lived in. A world where very bad people had superpowers.

How many could control gravity or turn a single mind into mush?

And he was going to send this guy who wasn't even the fastest speedster out there to cater to those people?

This guy better become amazing if he were to stand a chance against people who didn't care about life.

Wally suddenly felt a tingling feeling all over his body, which he couldn't explain but then the table in which the empty plates were on packed itself up and floating in front of him was an amazing uniform, it had red on the critical parts of the body but everything else was light blue, there was a mask with swirls for ears and on the chest plate was a cheeky yellow devil emoicon.

Beside the uniform was a small ring with carvings and a large delivery backpack.

"What? I came back to be a delivery boy?" He said, but then he saw the uniform and found it was pretty nice. "Fine"

He took off his clothes and put on the suit, in seconds he was decked out in a suit that felt incredibly nice ans he flexed in a nearby mirror.

John rolled his eyes before posting something which appeared before Wally.

'In your transmitter you'll receive the location and orders for where to go. Under no circumstances can you let a hero or Villian catch you. Put the ring on it would protect you from mind control attacks. This is your first location"

And then a vortex appeared before him.

"Okay...I think I'm going to enjoy working for this person" he said, putting on the bag and ring before put on the shades and running through the vortex.

He was dropped before a large sea separting two lands.

"Go straight ahead and then turn left" said a computerised voice.

Wally took a breather before he took a leap of faith and ran across fhs water.

Incredible fast.

"Woah, I've never been able to run this fast" he said before he said. "I think"

He was shocking the crowd of people who had to be in cars and in a traffic jam when they saw a person fast enough to run on water.

They understandably thought it was the Flash.

Wally followed the address or place to leave the package and found himself in an abandon warehouse.

"Take a picture as you put it down" said the computer while Wally felt that he was being watched.

But still with a smile he said into the voice changer in his suit.

"Thank you for choosing Villianous Express. All the packages need to be unlocked by their buyer and only the buyer for privacy reasons" said Wally, as he placed the package down, feeling unnerved every moment.

He then bowed and ran to his next delivery.

Thankfully, he ran into normal dudes who just wanted collectables and were stunned to have a meta human appear at their doorstep to deliver.

Word travelled fast that a meta human speedster was apparently delivery superhero grade weapons to people whether normal or not.

Even a normal person could see that if they caught the speedster, the chances of him knowing where Vortex was, was high.

But it was no easy feat, he was crazy fast, not even Impulse was confident enough of catching him.

It was like as time went on, he got faster.

It wasn't long until Wally received an order from Lex Corp, however Wally was smart enough to know it would be a bad idea to use stairs or worse an elevator.

He instead dropped it off through a security guard outside stunning the team outside.

"This is for Mr Luther" he said. "I want to thank him for using Villianous Express. I hope he uses this service again." And then he dropped it in the mans hands and sped off.

However as he ran to his next job, he soon realised, there was a beeping sound coming from his back and he finally realised what it was when he was running across an ocean.

A bomb.

"That's not good" he said.

And then it exploded.

He was knocked clean off his feet and he rolled through sand.

For the first time in a week, he had been stopped by force.

He groaned, as he attempted to slowly get up.

"I would stay down if I were you" said a female voice behind him.

He turned to see the very faces that had been drilled into him to avoid.

The Mentors of the Young justice league.

Not good.

"I can't read his mind" said Miss Martian. "He must be wearing something that is blocking my ability" slightly in shock since she was more powerful then her uncle.

Everybody else was surprised to hear that and Wally was thankful for the ring, she sounded like a terrifying mind reader judging by everybody else faces.

Wally ran only to face another explosion after explosion.

"Landmines" said Nightwing, having obviously planned this out.

Superboy lunged at him and Wally was quick to dodge like his life depended on it, he did not want to know what it feels like to be on the other end of superboy's fist.

And then the huntress joined in and it became hell for him.

Boom!

Another explosion went off under him and he was sen flying.

"You know.. your making this harder on yourself." Said Nightwing. "Come quietly we just need to ask you some questions"

And then they would hand him over to the police if he is revealed to be doing illegal stuff.

However in that moment, Wally could only think of one thing.

His paycheck.

If his employer was caught, who would pay him? Who would give him a free place to live and free food?

He finally started fighting seriously, showing moves that was engraved in his body from Black Canary from all those years ago.

To say Superboy and everybody else was shocked was an understatement, as they recognised those moves immediately.

Wally came for Superboy with a sweeping kick and then he delivered a kick to the ribs before suddenly running over to Miss Martain who did not have time to comprehend his lung, he grabbed her by the arm and swung her around before letting go, right into Nightwings chest.

The man was not prepared for the collision and tumbled down.

Huntress was the only one was still on her feet.

"H-How do you know those moves?" Said Huntress.

And for the first time he spoke.

"And how can you fight in a desert filled with landmines without fear?" He said, and everybodies faces changed. "Quiet impressive"

"W-Wally?" Said Huntress.

His eyes went wide.

"How do you kno-Urk" he said before he suddenly felt a split migration from his boss yelling at him.

His head was literally ringing.

"Wally!" Said Huntress.

"Don't touch me, Huntress" he said coldly, shocking her and everybody else. "I have no time to play with you Hero's, I got a delivery to make."

And then he moved so fast that he was faster then the landmines going off leaving a trail of explosions behind him.

He could have swore he saw tears in Huntress eyes when he ran away.

Must have been his imagination.

He finished up his delivery routee before finding himself back in the place, nobody could get to him.

"Well done, all the orders have been fulfilled." said, the voice of his employer. "Although there was a few bumps on your route. Take off your uniform to have it dry cleaned"

He took it off and the instantly he saw the back, he almost swore, there was a tracking chip on it.

"Do not worry." Said his employer. "Tracking chips don't work here. This is another demension. Put it into the cubicle"

He did so and then it was sent straight up to The group John paid 50,000 to heck.

The instant they got it, they were following it up.

Nightwing got the alert immediately about the cyber attack, was he sat in the Wayne mansion.

He shut that down fast, but not before they had gone on a little rampage on the path back to him.

The result was his communicator being fried.

"We can now confirm, that, that was our Wally by 88 percent" said, Nightwing. "We don't know how he got out of the Speedforce but he most likely got amnesia or some kind of memory loss."

"His body sure remembered Black Canary training from years back" said Superboy, he still shockingly feeling it, it was like Wally punch was mysterious 100 times heavier.

"Exactly. But who knows what he's been fed about us " said Miss Martian. "If I could somehow get to his mind, I may he able to piece it back together again or help him remember"

"Just like how you pieced back Aqualad" said Artemis. "We'll, find Wally, restrain him and then get our Wally back. And then we're deliver an asswhooping to this Villinous guy together with Wally"

She was happy to see him alive but the fact that he didn't remember that she was waiting for him at home was a blow.

But they were about to learn you don't simply come back to life and expect the person to be the same person.

There was a reason why Time Wrath's were the most feared thing in the Speedforce.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Young Justice.

Enjoy!

Bruce Wayne straightened his tie as his limousine headed to his next appointment only to stop.

He looked beyond the driver's windows and saw numerus cars in front.

A traffic stops?

That's odd, he was sure there were no traffic lights on this street or nearby.

He rolled down the windows and it was like Pandora box.

The Chaos spilling out.

He was flooded with people angrily honking their cars at each.

"COME ON! I'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR AN HOUR!" yelled a guy.

"I"VE BEEN WAITING FOR 2 HOURS!" yelled another.

"I'M LATE FOR WORK!" yelled another, he didn't think his boss would understand with this.

But then Bruce soon got to the bottom of the traffic.

"SOME ASSHOLE PARKED HIS CAR IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET! WHERE IS THE TOW TRUCK!?" Yelled somebody.

"IMPOSSIBLE TO GET THROUGH THIS TRAFFIC!" yelled another. "I HEARD THEY NEED TO AIRLIFT IT! ITS GOING TO TAKE AT LEAST 3 HOURS!"

People were yelling, screaming at each other, cursing each other out.

Some people had screaming children in the backseat making things worse.

It was chaos.

Bruce looked back and saw a line of car had backed up behind his limosuine and were honking, adding to the noise.

There was no way to get out of this even by walking.

Either way his schedule had been thrown completely out of whack losing him potentially millions to his already billion dollar corporation.

A homeless guy videotaped the chaos and started sweating bullets when he heard a ping sound.

His buddies looked over his shoulder, the homeless people could get anything done even rent out a car for this.

All of their eyes grew round.

30, 000 dollars.

They just made 30, 000 dollars!

Of course, they had to split it between each other but 6,000 can go far in this day and age.

When the car was airlifted, those who searched the car for ID, later found a card that said 'Villianous' on it and accompanied by a joker smile on it.

From the card, you would think it was a harmless prank but the reality was, People lost money and their jobs.

And it was for this reason, Villianous made the news.

"Our top story today" said, Gordon Godfrey to his viewers. "The prankster calling himself Villianous." showing his symbol on screen as he said. "Now you must be asking yourself, why am I talking about a prankster when there are dozens of pranksters all over the world. Hell, we even have a holiday to celebrate those Pranksters, so let me show you, this"

And then the screen showed absolute chaos, people were crying, giving interviews about how they lost their jobs today due to what happened, people crying about losing money, a spokesman for the city was asked the tough question of how much money it cost to airlift a car.

He just said 'A Lot'.

"Now, does this seem like a harmless prank to you?" said, Gordon Godfrey. "People are losing their jobs. People are losing money. The city which us civilians are paying for, had to use our money to air lift a parked car in the middle of the road." before he said. "Now you may be laughing, but picture this. This isn't the only place this person has hit; our sources tell us this person is appearing all over the globe. They are vandalising our schools, robbing the very banks we intrust our hard earn money with. We even have sources showing a completely disregard for human life."

He calmed himself won before saying "Now what your about to see is graphic. Roll the clip"

The screen showed a clip of person being dragged by a chain through the streets on a motorbike.

It was horrible but the person was laughing in the background and telling people how much he was making.

It went viral in the twisted corners of the internet that people pretended not to exist.

"Did you see that? This is reality." said, Gordon Godfrey. "This person tied a chain around an innocent person neck and attached that chain to a motorbike and recorded the whole thing. And for what? For money. Villianous is turning ordinary civilians into criminals for cash, this isn't a game. These aren't pranks. This is somebody weaponizing people to fulfil some sick fantasy. Today, it's a car in the middle of the street causing chaos. What would happen tomorrow? Will a person walk into your living room and shoot you and your whole family for money? Where are the police? Where is the Justice League? Why hasn't this person been arrested yet? Every day, this person is out there causing chaos, while we live in fear of our fellow human beings."

And then he said. "I call for us to raise up. Show the strength of the people. If we say no to the cash, then Villianous has no more power. If there is somebody who suddenly has a huge amount of money with them. Question them. Track down the source of their income and we the people will do what the police and the Justice League are failing to do. Apprehend Villianous. Together, we are stronger than any superhero could ever be"

John paused the tv.

"Wow, this guy really has a voice" he said, "With that kind of voice, you can make people raise up and follow you." before he said. "But the real question is. Is his voice stronger than people's desperation for money? That is a very interesting question"

John went to check on Wally and saw the man doing pressed up and exercising, the man hadn't been sent on a run since that day but that didn't mean that run hadn't spooked him into trying to get better, trying to get faster and more combat ready.

You would have never believed that before the speed force the same man was determined to remain retired because he wanted to start a family.

John took his laptop and went online and sure enough he saw his name in a headline but this time, apparently somebody had turned in the weapons they had ordered into the police who verified that it was in fact real and highly dangerous in the publics hands.

He went to his review page and saw lots of satisfied customer's, some proudly showed the weapon on a mental while other's planned to use the weapon themselves.

Either way, the Justice League was not happy that their old weaponry was now in the hands of villians or geeks.

He opened his inbox and got the usual flood of people asking if he needed anything done.

No longer was he a small time criminal, Gordon had helped inflate his exposure quite a bit.

However, suddenly he got a new message but this message was coloured in gold.

A message from another VIP in the chat room.

He opened it and for the first time, he was alarmed.

"Thank you for delivering the weapons to me. Having the original Kid Flash deliver them to me was a welcoming surprise.'

The original Kid Flash?

How did the person know it was the original kid flash when he tried so hard to disguise it?

He first instinct was to panic but then he took a deep breath and typed.

'I have no idea what you're talking about. Isn't the original Kid Flash dead?'

The person typed back.

'So, your aware that the original Flash is dead?'

Damn.

He realised he had just admitted that he knew the Kid Flash that was currently running around the place wasn't the same Kid Flash that appeared.

How did he know that when they were wearing the same uniform?

He typed back and decided to admit it. 'So, I have the original Kid Flash under my thumb. Are you going to sue me because I got to him first?'

There was a long pause on the other end before he got a reply back.

'I have no interest in that. I'm interested in you. I've been watching you online for quite some time and you have quieted the mind. Letting other's do the work for you while you sit back and watch from an untraceable location. I suppose you won't indulge me in how you pulled Kid Flash from the Speed Force?'

Indulge?

This person had quite the vocabulary, he noted, he crossed out Crime lord because this person gave a far too educated vibe to be one.

He wrote back 'What fun in telling you, how I did it? All you need to know is that Kid Flash is completely under my command. He will do what I say. Do you want a package delivered and are you willing to pay the price for that extra specialness?'.

He waited and then saw.

'Your different from the Joker, you have rationality in your words and not madness. You know what people want and you use that to cause Chaos. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were a Chaos Lord but I'm certain your human'.

A Chaos Lord?

He googled it and almost burst out laughing.

What is this, Lord of Order and Lord of Chaos?

He wrote back. 'I'm flattered. Should I call you the admin of an even darker chat room?'

He hit the nail on the head by the long silence that followed afterwards.

'Clever. Do you want to be part of the group? The enrolment is simple. All you have to do is take down a Superhero and post it where all can see. You must be in that video. We don't take kindly to those who take credit for other people's work'

He typed back. 'You want me to take down a Superhero? No problem. This world is filled with Hero's.'

And then he saw. 'We are looking forward to your enrolment video' and then the chat ended.

John went searching for Superhero's, immediately,

Hmm.

Take down the Man of Steel?

Like he could follow a flying guy back to his real life.

Batman?

"Like I can go after the guy who gadgets are good enough to make up for a lack of superpowers" He said, to himself.

He continued scrolling down, there was so many superhero's, so many people covering those Hero's.

He massaged his temple.

Why was he even trying, he didn't want to look like some kind of poser who was too eager to get into the super dangerous gang.

He should take his time to select his victim.

In the meantime.

"Wally" he said, and his voice echoed into the factory making the man top his punching bag routine.

"Yes, boss?" said, Wally. "You got another delivery for me?"

"No, all the stock is gone and I have yet to decide on the new inventory" he said, "I was wondering if you would like to get out of the factory and get some fresh air?" he stunned him. "I don't want your job to be a prison. Use the money you got from me to go out and enjoy yourself"

And that's when a door opened in front of him and it just shone, it was so bright that he couldn't see what was on the other side.

"Of course, I would provide you with appropriate clothing but I'll pick you up in three hours time" he said, before clothes came down a shoot.

Wally hurried to put the clothes on excitedly.

What he was handed wasn't anything fancy, because that would draw attention but he certainly didn't have the fashion sense of somebody who had never dressed himself before.

He was wearing a suit, and it really wasn't upscale so it was okay.

Nothing caught attention like a really well dressed business man.

Wally noticed something in his pockets and took it out to reveal a wallet in the pocket, in it were credit cards, a pin to memorise and ID.

Edwardo Casteo, age 26, Real Estate Agent.

"Okay that doesn't sound convincing at all" he said, before he realised he had said that in fluent Portuguese. "Cool"

His voice now had a very strong accent to it.

But then the creepiness set in, when he realised his employer just imputed another language until him and changed his voice.

Yeah.

He should probably not think of how scary his employer could be and rushed into the light with fresh steps.

Right into the Heart of Star City.

The place where he was born.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: You guys are now up to date with this story

I do not own Young Justice.

Enjoy!

Freedom!

Was the first thing that came to his mind as he smelt the fresh air and looked crazy in the eyes of anybody who was strolling by.

There is only so much you can do when your forced to stare at steel walls all day and pray that you would be taken out for the next delivery.

He began to walk and didn't even know where he was going, he didn't recognise a single thing and just shrugged and thought he would follow the crowd of people and see where they were going.

He found himself at what he assumed was the town centre and it was shopping galore.

While he oogled the stuff, he prayed his employer would allow him to take back with him, certain people were oogling him but more out of shock than desire.

He looked an awful lot like Wally West, but they had been told the dude had died or moved away.

He went into his first shop and found out it was a pet store, only to look in disappointment.

He highly doubted his employer would allow him to keep a pet but one could only dream.

He walked out and went to a clothing store next, he looked in the man's section, and was completely oblivious that a few people were staring at him.

There was three people who were his former classmates in the section to shop for their husbands or boyfriends.

They were looking at him.

He even walked past them but he showed no recognition in his eyes.

He went to pay for the clothes with his sweet new card and then walked out.

But it wasn't long before his stomach let itself be known and he went in search for food.

He went to a fast food place not knowing it used to be his favourite place to be as a teenager, all the workers looked pretty shocked to hear his heavily accented voice and the food was nostaglic to his taste buds.

Some people stared at him as he ate before leaving and heading to whatever random store he chose.

Unknown to him, his own parents were shopping in that very supermarket and a lot of the people he formally went to school with also.

It was a very popular place to hang out, his legs immediately went to snacks as soon as his eyes bore witness to the sign.

However, he apparently wasn't the only one who immediately made a beeline for snacks.

There were four people in the isle and with an orange shopping basket, he walked past his own parents without even realising, but he didn't just do that, he stood right next to his own mother as he started picking.

However, the two sets of eyes, drilling holes into him right next to him could not be ignored.

He met the eyes of a large man with black hair and moustache and a woman with orange hair and who looked uptight.

He thought he was blocking their sight to something and moved.

Their eyes followed him, in fact their neck craned to see him better.

He blinked; a bit creeped out.

He decided to take whatever and walked to another isle.

He didn't even need toiletries but he just felt he had to get away.

He felt that ungodly heavy stare and looked to the corner of his eye to see the couple right behind him, he turned down an isle and they followed. staring directly at him all the while doing it.

He continued to walk down and saw roasted chicken, he had to resist the goodness because there was no way to preserve it.

But it smelled so good..

Instead he got a bunch of baked bread before he went to another isle and that's when they decided to strike.

"Excuse me" said, a woman voice.

He turned around and saw the two who had been following him.

He immediately clenched his basket and made a move as if he would cause commotion if something happened.

"We aren't trying to start a fight with you, boy" said, the man.

"Boy?" he said, showing his voice was completely different from their son's. "I'm almost 30, I don't qualify as a boy. Why are you and your wife following me?"

Both of them were shocked.

He was well-spoken but clearly a foreigner.

"Sorry, we mistook you for somebody else" said, the woman. "It's not every day we run into somebody who looks so much like our son, Wally"

Wally?

His eyes widened at that.

Surely, it's nothing more than a mere coincidence.

"Well, I'm not him, so can you two stop following me?" he said, "It's not every day, I get a day off from my employer. I would like to do so in peace"

That face and voice did not match.

He was so cold.

Wally went to check his items out, only for the cashier lady to say.

"Sir, we need an ID to prove your over 21" she said.

"What?" he said.

"Sorry, it's come straight from the government" she said,

He sighed and took out his work ID, not know she used to be a former classmate, she was inwardly shocked by the name but then okay it for purchase and gave it back to him, Wally could feel several people behind him craning their necks to see his ID.

He finished purchasing and then went on his way.

He walked out and decided to head to somewhere just to sit down, he had no idea that the couple that had been following him before, had called a certain speedster.

By the time he finally managed to sit on the bench, the whole Justice League and those outside was aware of him.

He sat down at the nearby park and just started eating.

In normal clothes, some superhero's passed him disguised as normal people and he had no idea but if he knew, his hair would stand up on end.

"Excuse me" suddenly somebody said and he was suddenly approached by two police officers, when in reality it was Barry Allen and Hal Jordan, The Flash and Green Lantern, the two closest that could do this job on such short notice.

"Yes?" Wally said, not showing panic and know he hadn't robbed anything.

"We just receive a phone call about a criminal who was seen around this area" said, Hal, coming up with a very excuse to talk to him. "We just wanted to ask if you have seen anything suspicious lately?"

And him with his new voice said. "Sorry, I haven't seen anything suspicious officers"

"We'll, we would like to see your ID" said, Barry. "We're doing a check on all the residence here. This criminal has quite the persuasive power and we cannot rule out that he tricked an innocent civilian into helping him"

"Oh, sure" he said. "I got a work ID, will that do? Sorry, I left my car at home"

"That would be fine" said, Barry.

He rampaged through his pocket and was in mid handing over his ID when it finally clicked for him where he had heard this guy's voice from.

The Flash.

His employer had made sure to show him all the superhero's in action and all of them had talked without a voice changing at one point or the other.

This guy sounded exactly like the Flash.

He froze and said. "Sorry, I just realised this ID has an expired number on it, my name is very common in my country, it would be a real pain to track me down. This ID won't be any use for you"

Both of them looked at each other not suspecting a thing.

"We'll, then you can come with us to do a finger print instead" said, Hal.

And he agreed and followed them.

"Oh, I forgot my bag" said, Wally, stopping and jogging to get the bag from the bench.

The problem was, when he took the bag, he didn't turn around and follow.

He ran.

The few seconds that it took for their brain to comprehend that he was running away from them, was vital and he exploited it like crazy.

"HEY!" yelled, Barry.

Both of them began running after him.

However, he didn't stop, he immediantely went into the crowd of people, knowing full well, it was a lot harder for superhero's to use their powers when they didn't have a mask on in a crowded place, he used his brain to run fast enough to be considered running to get on a bus or trying to catch a Taxi.

"Taxi!" he yelled, at the sidewalk.

An army of taxis responded immediately after smelling money and excitement in the air.

A yellow taxi pulled up and he hopped in.

He merely said. "Step on the gas, I'm being followed by bad people"

The driver stepped on it, having watched too many movies so he had been waiting for this moment all his life.

Seeing the car speeding off after seeing him for a bit, both of them had no choice but to slow down.

"I don't understand what tipped him off?" said, Barry Allen.

"Maybe, your police uniform was convincing enough" said, Hal getting a frown from him.

Barry decided to use his ear piece.

"Hey, Batman-" he began.

"I haven't lost him" said, the bat himself on the other end, tracking him through satellite. "Impulse has been alerted and so has everybody else. We either are dealing with a very careful man or he has something to hide"

They may be looking at Wally.

The moment the taxi stopped, he paid for it and began to run.

To the man he disappeared in the blink of an eye, making his eyes widen several notches.

However, who to make his way to him was none other than Kid Flash or somebody with his suit on.

"Hey, slow down buddy" said, Bart Allen. "Where's the rush?"

Wally, stared at the suit, something about the suit felt familiar to him that went beyond 'Just Kid Flash' suit.

"You super's just won't leave me alone, will you?" he said, before he dropped kicked Bart, who didn't expect it at all.

The now late teen was sent flying but recovered, only to receive more than what he wasn't prepared for, even though they both went through the same training regime but what Wally had on his side was far more experience than Bart could never hope to bridge the gap of.

Wally body was never let go and he had kept it fit ever since he opened his eyes.

Suddenly he had the speedster in a choke hold.

Bart didn't even have time to open his mouth when Wally knocked him out cold and dragged him into a alleyway.

Wally noticed the earpiece and took it out of his ear and said directly in it, pretty much for all those connected to hear.

"Listen up, all your hero's. Stay the hell away from me. Your friend Kid Flash got lucky this time but next time I won't be so forgiven. So be good little hero's and watch as this world falls into Chaos led by Villianous I'm sure, you all got something better to do than following me"

He then crushed the earpiece and walked out.

When the others found Kid Flash and brought him back, they were all shocked by the tale that Wally did strangle him without an ounce of remorse on their face.

"The way he looked at me" said, Bart Allen. "That wasn't Wally. His eyes were so cold. He honestly scared me. What did Villianous do to him?"

They were all silent.

"Poor Artemis" said, Nightwing. "Knowing Wally is alive and having-"

Suddenly Red Tornado blasted something and they saw a tiny smoke prop from the sky.

"A bug" said, the new Robin.

That wasn't good, how long had it been following them?

Apparently long enough.

#Private Jet#

"Artemis Crook" said, John, what morn used their own name as a Superhero name.

He had hacked into her file and looked too see something very interesting.

She was married to Wally West who died several years ago.

Oh.

He got a notification that Wally returned and John knew he had some reading to do.

He had found his superhero to take down.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


End file.
